


Not So Secret Movie Night

by LokiNeedsHugs1031



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cas kisses, Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel-centric, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Has a Sexuality Crisis, Dean Kisses, Dean admitting feelings, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human Castiel, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Finds Out, Sam Ships It, Sleepy Cuddles, Supernatural writers why do you torture us, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, dean and cas - Freeform, fluffgasm, i love these boys, late night need fluff, this just needs to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiNeedsHugs1031/pseuds/LokiNeedsHugs1031
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have some cuddle/kisses time alone and Sam ships it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Secret Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelofthequeers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofthequeers/gifts).



> I wrote this for my best friend CrowleysMooseSquirrelsAngel ;) Enjoy! I saw a tumblr post and they are the best writing prompts for real!!!! I hope ya'll like it :)

            The movie was long forgotten, the sound muddled and clawing on in the background, the screen flickering light in the darkened room. Cas’ warm, pliant body, clad in sleep pants and one of Dean’s worn band shirt adorning his torso was beneath Dean’s similarly clad body. His arms were scooped beneath Cas’ shoulders, his head boxed between both of Dean’s arms as he delivered one deep moan inducing kiss after another. Dean played with the soft, dark strands between his fingertips as he sucked Cas’ plump bottom lip between his teeth.

            The two of them were splayed out on the bunker’s living room couch, Dean atop Castiel, one leg between Cas’ spread legs that were off and on squeezing the offending bowed leg. Sam was out for the night, something about research that Dean had filed away as ‘night alone with Cas’ and didn’t even think twice about what it was exactly. So Dean felt safe to display affection in the openness of the living room while some crappy monster movie played on unnoticed.

            There was something different about Cas, so different than any other relationship Dean had been in. Well fuck, he’d never loved anyone like he loved Cas. He could be completely content just making out, because despite Cas’ inexperienced in physical affection, he was a helluva good kisser. It left him breathless in a way that was damn near foreign. And Dean could go forever happy with the quiet, soft smacking noises their kisses made, swallowed up by the low rumbling of the movie. Both eyes closed, happy humming in between the brief separating of lips. The fact that Cas melted beneath him was reason enough to spur his actions forward, one hand sneaking up his t-shirt, one thumb making slow circles on the sharp hipbones he loved so very much. Hip bones he wanted to worship, had worshipped, and it took everything he had not to abandon their kissing for other activities.

            “Dean,” Cas huffed, arms winding upwards, snaking around his lower back, sneaking up his own shirt and pressing hot palms to his freckled flesh. He pushed the t-shirt up farther, all the way up to his shoulders, skittering fingertips up and down his skin causing an endless path of goosebumps to rise up.

            “Sweetheart,” Dean hummed, lips resting momentarily on the space between his shoulder and neck, nipping, staying there actually and simply sucking and nipping, “You were saying something…”

            “No,” Cas spoke, somewhere between a groan and a sigh, “Feels good…”

            Dean grinned against the heated flesh below his lips, he loved, more than anything, when Cas was reduced to small words. So unlike his articulate self, “Yeah?” he licked a stripe up his neck before sucking his right earlobe into his mouth.

            “I-I mean…Sam might walk in…that’s-that’s what…I meant…” he trailed off with a moan.

            “He’s out, said until late, so yeah, enjoy,” Dean whispered next to the ear he was nibbling. They had both agreed they’d give it some time before they told Sam. They both weren’t sure how he would take it. And also, in the midst of passion, Dean had told Cas with that signature smirk of his that it was hot to fool around in secret. And also, secretly, Dean was afraid to admit to Sam that yeah, he was a little gay for Cas. No, nix that, a lot gay for Cas. He fucking loved him.

            “Dean,” Cas framed his face with two hands, bringing his lips back down to his own, tongue darting between pink lips and biting, “Stop thinking,” he threaded sure fingers through Dean’s dark blonde hair, taking both earlobes between fingertips and rubbing, drawing him closer. “Keep kissing me, please.”

            “Always babe, I love kissing you,” Dean smirked, swiping his tongue over Cas’ plump lower lip, “This, right here, God, these lips drive me crazy, but your bottom lip.” He sucked it between his teeth again, “This bottom lip, it kills me.”

            “And your pout,” Cas smiled, in that soft subtle way of his, he brushed a thumb over Dean’s bottom lip, “Perfect,” he pulled him forward once more, their tongues meeting once more, fighting for dominance in a lazy manner that defied definition. Cas cherished these moments when Dean’s walls were down, all guards off duty. Where he was sappy and sentimental and wont to dull out all the chick flick commentary that he held at bay when around his brother.

            “You’re sleepy,” Dean chuckled, nuzzling his pulse point.

            “Mhmm, but don’t want to go to bed,” Cas answered with a deep sigh.

            “We don’t have to,” he pressed their lips together, circling his nose around Cas’, once more swiping his tongue over Cas’ upper lip this time, “Finish watching this crappy movie,”

            Cas smiled, one of his rare toothy grins, “Okay.”

            They kiss on and off for nearly fifteen minutes more until they’re switching positions and Cas is pillowed against Dean’s chest. He pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and covered both of them snuggly.

            Dean dozes, plans probably an hour ago, on moving to their selective room. But Cas’ comforting, warm body above him lulled him to sleep.  He didn’t know what time it was that the creaking of the bunker door had him stirring. And then there was Sam at the mouth of the living room.

            Dean almost scrambled off the couch, even with Cas against his chest. Dead to the world. He observed the bundle against him, so soft and calm and perfect. Cas rarely looked so unworried, so content. Fuck. Even with the slightest movement Cas smiled in his sleep.

            Suffice it to say Sam’s eyes were wide as he observed from the door way, Dean knew he was gaping like a fish. He knew it. When Cas snuffled in is sleep, burrowing closer, nose burying into the nape of Dean’s neck with a loud sleepy groan and with a “Dean…”, Dean gave up.

            He made some semblance of shrugging, “Surprised?” he whispered.

            Sam hid a chuckle behind one hand, shaking his head, “Are you fucking kidding me? You two couldn’t have hid that if you tried, I was just waiting for you to admit it to me. I’m not an idiot. I’ve known it for years now.”

            “Sam…” Dean started in warning.

            “I love you both, ya gotta know that, I’m happy you’re together,” Sam smiled, “Get over it.”

            Dean glanced down at his warm bundle, his arms wound tighter the slighter man, “Yeah, well,” he didn’t wanna say more and wake Cas.

            “Cas is great, you two are perfect,” Sam continued in his quiet tenor, “How you thought I didn’t see it is beyond me. You two obviously love each other.”

            Dean opened his mouth to say something and was gaping like a fish.

            “Yeah, just admit it.”

            “I-I do love him Sam,” Dean tried not to growl, because when he rose his voice, even in the slightest, Cas shifted.

            “Good,” Sam smiled, “Night jerk.”

            “Bitch,” Dean answered automatically, even though he was blushing madly.

            “Dean…” Cas murmured, sleep clotted.

            Dean kissed his forehead, one hand immediately threading through his dark locks, “Go back to sleep babe.”

            That garnered a stupid, wide ass grin from Sam.

            “Get out,” Dean spat, barely above a whisper but not without a smile on his lips, he wrapped his arms tighter around Cas, tugging the blanket closer.

            “Love you,” Cas slurred with a groan of an obvious ‘falling deeper asleep.’

            “Love you too sweetheart,” Dean exhaled, eyes closing as he held him closer to his chest.

 

           

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please with Cas cuddles on top review!!!!


End file.
